


Реванш

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Беллами решает вернуть должок Мерфи, оставшийся со времен "Переезда", и заодно разобраться с одной возникшей проблемой.





	Реванш

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому

Мерфи нашелся в дальнем коридоре, заканчивающимся тупиком, — этот переход они закрыли еще год назад, и с тех пор редко тут бывали. От других тупик отличался особой удаленностью от их кают и удобным выступом в нише стены, на котором при желании можно было бы даже лечь. Но Мерфи не лежал, а сидел, прислонившись спиной к углу ниши, одну ногу вытянув вдоль выступа, вторую, согнутую в колене, обхватив руками. На шаги Беллами он почти не отреагировал — скосил взгляд и снова уставился в стенку. Эмори была права: сегодня он как-то особенно «не такой».

— Джон? — осторожно позвал Беллами, так и не придумав, что хочет сказать. Не спрашивать же в лоб «что с тобой»; хотел бы тот объяснять — сам пришел бы поговорить.

— Может человек в этом дурдоме хоть часок побыть один? — хмуро отозвался Мерфи без тени привычного сарказма.

— Да, но ты здесь минимум три часика, — возразил Беллами. — И не первый раз.

Он остановился у противоположной стены и пожалел, что в ней нет такого же выступа. Сесть рядом с Мерфи было невозможно, его вытянутая нога занимала почти все пространство в нише. Ладно, Беллами не гордый, он и постоять может, и на пол сесть, если что. Пока, однако, оставалось неясным — оборвется разговор, едва начавшись, или все же продолжится.

— Эмори нажаловалась? — хмыкнул Мерфи.

— Она беспокоится за тебя. И я тоже.

— Белл, я свою работу делаю?

— Да не в этом...

— Я спросил: я делаю свою работу? — настойчиво переспросил тот.

Беллами пожал плечами:

— Конечно, но...

— Тогда дайте мне свободное время проводить так, как мне надо!

Металл в его голосе заставил Беллами поежиться. Мерфи, кажется, заметил, потому что сбавил обороты:

— Слушай, все нормально. Правда. Я просто хочу побыть один. Можно?

Беллами молча кивнул, подошел к нему вплотную и сел на пол рядом с нишей, спиной прислонившись к стене.

— «Один» — это когда ты уйдешь отсюда, — пояснил Мерфи спустя пару минут. Вместо ожидаемой злости в его голосе прорезалось ехидство, и Беллами мысленно выдохнул с облегчением.

— Я не могу тебя таким оставить одного, — сказал он вслух. Хотел твердо и непререкаемо, а вышло — словно он извинялся.

— Не «не могу», а «не хочу», осел ты упертый, — вздохнул Мерфи, внезапно соскочил с выступа и протянул руку Беллами: — Пошли отсюда. Уговорил.

Беллами ухватился за протянутую ладонь, поднялся на ноги, и они вместе пошли обратно к жилому сектору. Рейвен опять включила музыку, слышную даже здесь, и ужин явно обещал пройти весело. Мерфи выглядел спокойным и даже вроде как довольным, но Беллами чувствовал: что-то все равно не так. Он так и не понял, что загоняло Мерфи в этот тупиковый коридор не первый день, по словам Эмори, и непонимание не позволяло ему успокоиться.

Он и сам замечал, что с Джоном что-то неладно. Правда, только на уровне предчувствий и ощущений — тот оставался Джоном Мерфи: ехидным, деятельным, вездесущим и никого не подпускающим покопаться в его голове. Раньше Беллами мог его подловить в постели или на подходах к ней, чтобы выяснить какие-то личные вопросы, но последнее время им как-то не удавалось оказаться вместе: Роан научился вставать на ножки и активно начал ползать, поэтому у Беллами с Эхо прибавилось забот, и оставлять развивающегося все быстрее, буквально на глазах, сына казалось просто невозможным. Голова Беллами была занята им и Эхо, с которой у них на радостях случился «медовый месяц», как прикалывался все тот же Мерфи, и все остальное отступило на второй план. Сейчас Беллами уже корил себя за то, что так отвлекся от ребят и Джона в частности, но поначалу все казалось правильным. А «неладное» было проще назвать «мне показалось» и не лезть.

И только когда однажды Эмори во время своего волонтерского визита к ним с Роаном высказала свои тревоги, у Беллами словно открылись глаза. С Джоном и правда что-то происходило. Он часто пропускал обеды, ссылаясь на занятость, и хотя исправно приходил на помощь, когда звали, но на месте в медчасти его застать можно было далеко не всегда. Он перестал заходить вечерами к Харпер и Монти — те тоже начали тревожиться, не обидели ли его чем. Он исчезал при каждом удобном случае, даже ночами. Эмори, почти не смущаясь, добила Беллами откровением: Мерфи не только у него в постели перестал появляться, но и с ней у них давно ничего не получалось — если даже они засыпали вместе, то именно что засыпали. 

— Я боюсь, что он меня больше не хочет, — все-таки смутившись, закончила Эмори. — Я ему надоела...

Беллами вдруг некстати вспомнил, как сам обращался к Джону за помощью, когда ему показалось, что он перестал интересовать Эхо.

— Глупости, — решительно оборвал он Эмори. — Сама говоришь: он и к Харпер не заходит, и с Рейвен я его сто лет не видел, и Эхо... ну, она все время со мной, так что его точно с ней не было. И ко мне он не приходил. Не в тебе дело.

— А в чем? — голос Эмори дрогнул. 

— Не знаю, но я разберусь.

Однако разобраться с Джоном Мерфи, который не хочет, чтобы с ним разбирались, практически невозможно. Но Беллами был тоже достаточно упрям, чтобы упорно искать способ.

Вечером после ужина Беллами поймал умоляющий взгляд Эмори — и теперь уже понимал, что она беспокоится не зря. Отсутствующий взгляд Мерфи, его равнодушный голос — все говорило о том, что или Эмори заснет сегодня, уткнувшись в его каменную спину, или вообще одна, а Мерфи или в медчасти на кушетке будет медитировать, или опять в тот тупик свалит. 

Беллами проглотил последнюю ложку зеленой кашицы и решительно поднялся.

— Джон, мы с тобой сегодня по столовой. — Мотнул головой, отметая не заданный удивленной Харпер вопрос про график дежурств. — А ты, Харпер, сегодня свободна. 

Та оказалась, как всегда, понятливой, и мысль, которую и сам Беллами еще не сформулировал толком, ухватила просто на лету:

— Тогда Эмори сегодня у нас, — просто сказала она, поднялась сама и подхватила ту под руку, увлекая за собой. — Монти будет только за, когда из гидропонного вернется. Кстати, сейчас его и обрадуем, когда ужин принесем.

Эхо пересадила Роана поудобнее на руках и тоже встала. Беллами немного забеспокоился, но она лишь едва заметно кивнула.

— Я с тобой, — окликнула ее Рейвен. — Покажем Роану пару приемов в зале с утра, да? 

Уже выходя из дверей, она обернулась и добавила многозначительно: 

— Развлекайтесь, мальчики. Завтра раньше, чем к обеду, мы вас не ждем.

Похоже, поведение Мерфи всех беспокоило, и против того, чтобы кто-то наконец навел порядок, никто не возражал. 

Сам Мерфи тоже не возражал. Причину его молчаливой покладистости Беллами осознал уже после очистки посуды, когда они поставили тарелки в посудные шкафы.

— Развлечение было прикольным, — сказал Мерфи и, не глядя на него, направился к дверям. — На обеде увидимся.

Ему просто было все равно, и он намеревался снова остаться один.

В разговорах по душам Беллами соображал туго, но когда требовалось действие, его тело двигалось рефлекторно-стремительно, поэтому у дверей он оказался раньше, чем Мерфи сделал три шага, отделяющих его от порога.

— Хочешь подраться или в психолога поиграть? — как-то устало спросил Мерфи и наконец взглянул ему в лицо, сумрачно и обреченно. — Белл, я не хочу драться и не хочу разговаривать. Пропусти, а? 

Судорожно соображая, чем его остановить, как заставить проявить интерес, чем зацепить, Беллами молча скрестил руки на груди и приготовился стоять насмерть.

— То есть, все-таки драться, — уже чуть раздраженно продолжил Мерфи, тоже скрещивая руки.

Драться Беллами не хотел. И в психолога играть тоже не хотел, потому что обычно это Джон был психологом для всех, а сам он максимум на что был способен — на легендарные «мотивационные речи», которые все равно на Мерфи не действовали довольно давно. Но и отпускать того тоскливо пялиться в одиночестве на стенки он тоже не собирался.

— А кроме драк я уже ни на что не гожусь, что ли? — спросил он, все еще не зная, что предложить, хотя смутные мысли и желания уже вертелись совсем рядом.

— Ну... А я сегодня не гожусь для нежного дружеского секса, — отозвался Мерфи, и вот теперь Беллами точно поймал мысль, еще пару минут назад показавшуюся бы неуместной. Но не он это первым вспомнил! Значит, шанс был.

— А для не нежного?

То, что Джон с ходу не ответил какой-нибудь колкостью, означало одно: он растерялся. И Беллами добил его:

— За мной должок, помнишь? Все, что захочешь. 

Не то чтобы он был готов сейчас к экспериментам, но слово «секс» слетевшее с этих красивых губ, которые Беллами уже сто лет — ну, пару недель точно — не целовал, подействовало довольно возбуждающе. А значит, он сможет завестись и для экспериментов. Тем более, с Джоном не соскучишься... И именно в постели его можно развести на разговоры обо всем, включая его собственные чувства.

— Белл, лучше не надо, — тихо попросил Мерфи, отводя взгляд. — Я же сказал, что на нежности сейчас не способен...

То, как он не смотрел в глаза, как закусил губу, как изменилось его дыхание, как скользнула в волосы рука — словно у него по-прежнему была длинная прядь, падающая на лицо, и ее надо было отбрасывать назад, — все говорило о том, что ему в голову пришли похожие мысли. 

— А я сказал, что нежности не обязательны, — упрямо перебил Беллами. — И — надо. Сейчас.

Мерфи вскинул голову и посмотрел в упор, глаза в глаза, с каким-то странным прищуром, заставившим насторожиться.

— Значит, настаиваешь?

— Да, — не позволил себе отступить Беллами.

— Все, что хочу?

— Да, — повторил он, надеясь, что не пожалеет.

— А если я захочу, чтобы мы начали сейчас же, прямо здесь? Вот прям — раздевайся и поехали... а когда будешь совсем готов, переместимся в каюту, но одежду оставишь тут. Все равно настаиваешь?

Слова «а если» внушали надежду, что Мерфи не всерьез. Но даже если и всерьез... Он же просто рассчитывает, что Беллами сейчас скажет «нет», и ничего не будет. Только вот он не скажет. Во-первых, даже если кто и встретится в коридорах, не страшно — кто на нем чего не видел-то... Вот оно, большое преимущество их далеко не моногамной семьи. Во-вторых, на слабо Беллами Блейка такой фигней не возьмешь. А в-третьих... На него накатило яркое возбуждение при одной мысли о таком путешествии в стиле ню из столовой в каюту, на какое-то мгновение стало жарко — то ли от смущения, то ли от самой этой будоражащей картинки в голове.

Он упрямо мотнул головой и, не отводя взгляда, не спеша снял куртку. Потянул вверх футболку, бросил ее на пол и положил руки на ремень, не глядя нащупывая пряжку.

— Стой, ненормальный, я ж пошутил!

Мысленно выдохнув — сам не понял, то ли с облегчением, то ли с сожалением, — Беллами довольно усмехнулся:

— А я нет.

— Псих... — Мерфи поднял его куртку с футболкой, впихнул ему в руки, развернул за плечи — а у самого руки-то слегка подрагивали! — и подтолкнул к выходу. — Нет уж, я тобой сейчас ни с кем делиться не собираюсь... Пошли, соблазнитель!

Беллами чувствовал себя немножко дураком — почему-то вот теперь ему совсем не понравилась даже тень мысли, что в коридоре его могут увидеть ребята вот таким полуодетым, под конвоем Мерфи, — и одновременно его радовало, что он сумел того зацепить, и не просто зацепить. Фраза «ни с кем тобой не собираюсь делиться» звучала как обещание интересного вечера... ночи. И была у Беллами слабая надежда, что она будет еще и приятной.

В каюте Мерфи запер дверь, развернулся к Беллами, застывшему у кровати, и оглядел его с головы до ног странно-незнакомым оценивающим взглядом, так что Беллами стало снова не по себе. Сбегать было нельзя, хотя уже появилось такое неуверенное желание. И тут ему в голову пришла мысль, которая придала смелости и уверенности: хорошо, что это он, а не Эмори, например. Непонятно, что происходит с Джоном, но явно ничего хорошего — потому он сам и сторонился всех, не хотел никому причинить неприятности своим настроем; только вот рано или поздно все это все равно прорвалось бы... А Беллами напросился сам. Ничего, сейчас Джон пар выпустит, расслабится и можно будет из него осторожно вытянуть, что происходит.

— И что ты застыл? — негромко поинтересовался тот.

Беллами поймал его взгляд и сказал медленно, разделяя слова:

— Жду, что ты скажешь. Ты командуешь, помнишь?

Джон хмыкнул как-то недоверчиво, подошел ближе, протянул руку и будто нерешительно коснулся обнаженного плеча Беллами, скользнул ладонью к шее, тут же — на затылок, заставил чуть склонить голову, потянулся ближе и в самые губы спросил:

— Все, что захочу?

— Все, — отозвался Беллами, не делая попыток поцеловать. Ведь Джон не разрешал.

— Шикарно, — выдохнул тот и поцеловал сам — жестко, собственнически, не касаясь его ничем, кроме губ и ставшей тяжелой и грубоватой ладони на затылке. — Тогда раздевайся.

Дождался, пока Беллами безропотно снимет остатки одежды, отбросил ее подальше к стене, и застыл, глядя все тем же оценивающе-незнакомым взглядом, под которым почему-то захотелось немедленно прикрыться одеялом. Но Беллами упрямо выпрямился, развернув плечи и опустив руки.

— Для начала: если тебе что-то не нравится, говори. Сейчас говори, потом может оказаться поздно. Потому что потом я тебе разрешу говорить только в ответ на мои вопросы. 

Круто. Но отступать Беллами не собирался. Джон никогда не причинит ему вреда, а все остальное было таинственно и многообещающе... И этот взгляд незнакомца его настораживал, но без страха — просто неизвестность всегда тревожит. А что задумал Джон, сейчас сказать было вообще невозможно, по нему и в обычной-то обстановке ничего не поймешь, если он не хочет, а уж сейчас и подавно. Однако выяснять не стоило — тот или потеряет интерес к игре, или просто ничего не скажет, так какой смысл спрашивать? Поэтому Беллами молча кивнул.

— Ты тогда хотел завязанные глаза... Все еще хочешь?

— Если хочешь ты, — разжал он губы.

— Хочу. — Джон шагнул в сторону, открыл один из многочисленных шкафчиков-ниш, покопался там и вытащил длинную плотную полосу ткани — вроде той, что закрывала глаза Беллами во время его приступа слепоты, — быстро свернул в рулончик и бросил ему в руки: — Завязывай. 

Глаза тот завязал честно, без единой щелочки, потому что игра начала нравиться, а подглядывать было бы неправильно. Примерно он предполагал, что его ждет, но отдавал должное фантазии Джона, а потому элемент неожиданности, витавший в воздухе почти физически ощутимо, порядком заводил.

Наступила тишина, но движение воздуха, которое обнаженное тело улавливало, как радар радиоволны, выдавало шаги Джона. Тот подошел почти вплотную, бесшумно, как умел только он один, и хотя на этот раз прикосновение к плечам не стало так уж неожиданным, но Беллами все равно вздрогнул, мысленно обругав себя нервной барышней. Молчание тянулось, а ладони Джона мягко скользили по его плечам, груди, по поясу, словно обнимая, обхватили на мгновение ягодицы и вернулись по бокам на живот, опустились ниже... Беллами затаил дыхание, но Джон убрал руки и отступил назад на шаг. 

— Ты красивый, — тихо сказал он. — До сих пор не понимаю, что такой, как ты, во мне нашел.

Беллами хотел ответить, что нашел очень много всего, и что Джон тоже офигенно красивый, особенно эти бездонные глаза в длинных пушистых ресницах, но вовремя спохватился, что это не было вопросом, и промолчал.

Тишина снова накрыла их, как беззвучное покрывало, теперь Джон не двигался, стоял в шаге напротив и... непонятно что делал. Просчитывал недодуманный план действий? Размышлял, каким раком поставить Беллами? Просто задумчиво смотрел этим своим непонятным новым взглядом, разглядывал? Что он на нем не видел? Беллами было подумал, что тот просто не знает, что делать дальше, как он сам в прошлый раз — чего еще хотеть, когда вот это все у него в руках, какие еще желания загадывать? — но мысли быстро свернули на картинку: Джоновы глазищи обшаривают его тело жадным затуманенным взглядом, губы его приоткрываются, он коротко облизывает их кончиком языка, предвкушая... И тут Беллами понял, что сам предвкушает ничуть не меньше. И что вот его предвкушение, в отличие от него самого, Джон видит невооруженным глазом.

— Теперь я вижу, что ты не против, по крайней мере, пока. Скорее ты «за» всеми конечностями... и не только, — словно отвечая на его мысли, констатировал тот довольно и скомандовал: — Кровать позади тебя, в полуметре. Ложись на спину.

А вот тут Беллами запнулся. Он сделал осторожный полушаг назад, но кровати не обнаружил, и на какие-то мгновения на него нахлынуло воспоминание о той шокирующей беспомощности, с которой он тыкался в разные стороны в кромешной беспросветной тьме пустого пространства маленькой комнаты, и не понимал, где верх, где низ, где дверь или стена, и, как и тогда, у него перехватило горло и грудь, не давая вздохнуть, голова закружилась... Тут под рукой возникло теплое плечо, в которое он моментально вцепился пальцами, а за пояс обхватили сильные руки.

— Тихо, тихо. Я здесь, все нормально, — голос Джона звучал привычно, спокойно и мягко, а он сам уверенно удерживал Беллами, пока того отпускало головокружение и возвращалось дыхание. — Прости. Я не подумал. Давай снимем это, я не могу так, когда тебе плохо...

Он потянулся было к узлу на затылке Беллами, но тот перехватил его руку:

— Не надо, мне не плохо. Я просто не вижу, куда идти.

Это было почти правдой. Как только появилась опора, да еще такая надежная и одновременно возбуждающая одним своим присутствием, своим запахом, своим голосом и дыханием, паника моментально отступила, а предвкушение осталось.

— Ладно. — Джон осторожно увлек его назад и чуть в сторону, помог сесть и улечься, склонился над ним, упершись ладонями в плечи. — Полежишь немножко, чтобы привыкнуть, или...

— Или, — внезапно охрипшим голосом перебил Беллами. — Я не хочу привыкать. Я хочу тебя.

— Ууу, — довольно протянул Джон и отодвинулся. — А вот это у меня в планах значилось очень не скоро.

— Так начинай.

— О’кей. С этой минуты, — выпрямился Джон и убрал руки, и Беллами словно стало холоднее, — с этой минуты ты только слушаешь то, что я говорю, и отвечаешь, только если я спрошу. И постарайся не издавать много звуков... придется действительно постараться, потому что руки кусать я тебе не разрешаю. И вообще: руки ты держишь на одеяле. Вот так.

Он прижал и без того опущенные вдоль тела руки Беллами к кровати, и тому тут же нестерпимо захотелось закинуть их за голову, но он молча кивнул. Джон тогда, наверное, тоже много чего хотел сделать руками, но он его заставлял держать их ладонями на стене... Это воспоминание вызвало новую волну возбуждения, накатившую и схлынувшую вниз, так что Джон не удержался, присвистнув:

— Точно, привыкать тебе не надо… И так хорошо получается.

Когда теплые пальцы Джона кончиками коснулись его груди, пробежали по животу, обрисовали каждую встреченную на пути мышцу, добрались до бедер, паха и аккуратно сжали яички, у Беллами все-таки вырвался стон, который он и не подумал сдержать — слишком ярко, слишком неожиданно, слишком приятно это было.

— Я и забыл, — задумчиво сказал Джон, разжав пальцы, — забыл, какой ты... отзывчивый. Когда не закусываешь крики собственными руками... Боюсь, ты будешь слишком громким.

Беллами неожиданно для самого себя смутился — это была правда, но он никогда не считал такую «отзывчивость» недостатком, за исключением моментов, когда они баловались где-нибудь в коридорах, в пределах слышимости ребят.

Джон чем-то зашуршал, подошел ближе и, низко склонившись к уху Беллами, спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, может, нам стоит тебя немножко... заткнуть?

Несколько секунд Беллами пытался осознать, что это был за вопрос, и, видимо, на его лице отразилось это непонимание, потому что Джон пояснил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя тихо, но не хочу, чтобы ты занимался самоконтролем вместо дела. Я просто завяжу тебе рот. Если ты против, хорошо, грызи руки дальше, но это менее интересно... Так ты против?

Еще пару секунд молчания, пока Беллами укладывал это все в голове, Джон истолковал по-своему, но в общем-то верно:

— Если тебе перестанет нравиться то, что я делаю, просто постучи ладонью по одеялу, как по мату. Я остановлюсь.

Это его «я остановлюсь», сказанное обычным, домашним тоном Джона Мерфи, которому Беллами доверял больше, чем себе, разрешило все сомнения.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он, и это было последнее, что он смог сказать, потому что в приоткрытый рот на язык настойчиво втиснулся мягкий тканевый шар, а снаружи челюсти перехватила такая же лента, что закрывала глаза, и теперь он мог только приглушенно стонать.

— Ты не представляешь, — выдохнул ему в самое ухо жарким шепотом Джон, — чего я лишил этим кляпом себя. Твои губы и то, как ты их открываешь, как дышишь, когда кончаешь... 

Он не закончил, ткнулся лбом куда-то в висок Беллами и тут же отстранился.

Беллами думал, что готов к любым ощущениям: до этой минуты ему казалось, что когда он потерял ненадолго зрение, то испытал всю гамму чувств, которые мог пережить слепой в мире зрячих. Только вот Джон не зря говорил в свое время «не надо было тебя беречь, как стеклянного». Ведь тогда он его, и правда, берег. А сейчас словно задался целью заставить трепетать каждое нервное окончание на его коже. В абсолютной темноте любое касание, даже самое нежное, заставляло вздрагивать. А касания были нежными далеко не всегда. Ловкие пальцы Джона скользили по всему телу Беллами, находили такие чувствительные местечки, о которых тот раньше и не подозревал — а может, отсутствие зрения и сделало его одной сплошной чутко-чувственной зоной, куда ни ткни. И когда пальцы сменяли какие-то то холодные, то пушистые, то колючие предметы — где этот изобретатель их только находил! — от внезапности и яркости ощущений Беллами был готов орать в голос, хорошо, что кляп был плотным, словно Джон знал, до чего доведет своего «соблазнителя», и подстраховался заранее. 

И на фоне этой нервной полущекотки, полуболи, полуласки отчетливо накатывало осознание, что все это может быть только начало, и сегодня прикосновениями они не ограничатся. Он тогда сам разрешил Джону пойти дальше. Кажется, тот намеревался воспользоваться разрешением, и это немного пугало, но спустя бесконечные минуты-часы-дни — он потерял счет времени довольно давно — этой содрогающей все его тело сладкой пытки Беллами постепенно становилось... даже не все равно. Он уже отчаянно хотел окунуться в то, что Джон для него устроит, и неважно, что это будет, лишь бы оно продолжалось. Лишь бы оно наконец закончилось. Лишь бы Джон его отпустил... Только бы никогда не отпускал.

Руки пришлось сжать в кулаки, чтобы случайно не хлопнуть условно по одеялу раньше времени, потому что каждая мышца на его теле словно жила собственной жизнью и стремилась то ли сжаться, ускользая от дразняще-будоражащих прикосновений, то ли выскочить из-под кожи с той же целью, и контролировать сокращения собственного тела становилось все труднее.

И еще труднее становилось терпеть то, как все эти щипки, уколы, поглаживания, облизывания и черт знает что еще, обходили единственный орган на его теле, которому как раз уже давно требовалось усиленное внимание. Чем дольше продолжались эти безумные дразнящие ласки — реванш получался отменный, Беллами тогда и вполовину не был таким изобретательным и жестким в стремлении завести, довести и вывести, — тем непреодолимее становилось желание прикоснуться к себе, наплевав на правила игры. Какое-то время он держался на наслаждении, граничащем с болью от возбуждения, потом — на упрямстве, потому что помнил, как тогда Джон выдержал его игру, но в какой-то момент все-таки сломался. Безотчетное движение руки остановила сильная, но пока все еще мягкая хватка, решительные пальцы обхватили запястье, отводя его ладонь в сторону и вдавливая ее в одеяло.

— Даже не думай, — вкрадчивый шепот Джона в самое ухо звучал затягивающе, словно обволакивал со всех сторон, увлекая куда-то вниз, как пружину натягивал, перед тем, как отпустить ее и позволить взлететь... — Даже не думай, это кончится не скоро. А если у тебя силы воли не хватает, так я ж и привязать могу. Хочешь?

Если бы не кляп, Беллами нашел бы силы сказать, что сегодня его желания вообще не имеют значения. Но говорить он не мог, а кивок или покачивание головой не выразили бы этой глубокой мысли. Все, на что его хватило — пожать плечами.

— Как скажешь, — в самое ухо прокомментировал его неуклюжее движение все тот же горячий шепот. — Еще раз дернешь руками в том направлении... и привяжу.

Самым трудным было угадать, подготовиться к тому, что будет следующим — хлесткий обжигающий щелчок, силой не дотягивающий до понятия «удар», но причиняющий скользящую по краю сознания легкую боль, или нежное до щекотки поглаживание кончиками пальцев, шероховатость какой-то ткани или скользящее влажное тепло языка. То, что чередовались они совершенно беспорядочно, никак не помогало сориентироваться, поймать ритм, подчинить собственные ощущения своему же сознанию. 

И эта же хаотичность не позволяла ему достичь то ли дна, то ли пика — он уже не понимал, то ли пружина в нем все еще сжата, то ли уже выстрелила, но не отпустила в верхней точке, и теперь тянет обратно; судорожное наслаждение накатывало, но смена раздражителя тут же заставляла его откатиться назад, эти раскачивания становились невыносимыми; где-то краем сознания Беллами помнил, что можно стукнуть раскрытой ладонью по кровати, и все остановится, только вот он не мог это остановить, казалось — если эти качели замрут, его просто разорвет изнутри.

Наверное, он на какое-то мгновение отключился, полностью погрузившись в собственные ощущения, потому что выныривал из них медленно, осознавая, как постепенно возвращается окружающий мир. Качели не остановились, его плавно несло снова вверх, и теперь это точно было уже больно... но невыносимо приятно.

— Я тебя знаю, — негромко сказал рядом Джон, очерчивая пальцами ореол сосков на его груди. — Могу даже не смотреть, что там у тебя с твоим дружком творится. Ты так дышишь, когда вот-вот кончишь. А мы же еще только начали. Я вот думаю... 

Грудь Беллами обожгло неровным жарким выдохом, и кожу над левым соском внезапно прихватили крепкие зубы — осторожно, но ощутимо, так что его словно подбросило. Джон был прав: еще парочка таких укусов, и финал будет ярким, горячим и без единого прикосновения к уже готовому взорваться члену.

— ...Думаю, может, позволить тебе, а потом, когда снова будешь в состоянии, поиграть подольше?

На этот раз пожать плечами он не смог — просто потому, что сил уже не хватало. Хотелось орать во весь голос «да, закончи это уже!», и только кляп мешал ему так малодушно сломаться.

— Я сейчас освобожу тебя, и ты сам скажешь, что мне сделать, — решил Джон, и у Беллами оказалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с остатками силы воли.

— Ну? Продолжать или позволить тебе? Что мне делать?

— Что хочешь, — выдавил он, стараясь говорить твердо, но голос предательски сорвался в стон.

Джон замер на секунду, казалось, даже дышать перестал, и нестерпимо захотелось увидеть, с каким лицом тот так ошеломленно осмысливает его ответ. 

— Осел ты упрямый, — вдруг совсем не так томно и вальяжно, как только что шептал, выдохнул он прямо в лицо, и захватил губы Беллами в самом настоящем поцелуе, как целовал всегда — жадно, страстно, словно Беллами вот-вот мог убежать, и Джон спешил отхватить свое, пока дают. — Мой упрямый осел! — повторил он в перерыве, торопливо вдохнув воздух, а ставшие удивительно ласковыми пальцы обхватили член Беллами, ровно с той силой, с какой ему хотелось, нажав ровно там, где было жизненно необходимо в этот момент, и Беллами с облегчением подался навстречу этим пальцам, не опасаясь больше, что сейчас его снова остановят на взлете. Ему хватило пары толчков, чтобы оргазм обрушился на него, на бесконечно долгие секунды снова отключив от реальности на этот раз блаженством, утопившим в себе остатки боли.

— Осленок, — сказал в его ухо шепот Джона, когда он снова смог дышать и слушать. Не вкрадчиво-искушающий, а теплый и нежный. — Пить хочешь?

Вот теперь Беллами смог кивнуть. Пить зверски хотелось, а руками шевелить — нет. Ему и не пришлось — Джон сам принес воды, сам приподнял его над подушкой и напоил с рук, как маленького, а потом, отставив подальше, судя по стуку, стакан, вдруг сказал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты из упрямства себя заставлял. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел, а иначе не надо.

Беллами попытался найти голос, и у него получилось со второй попытки:

— Я хочу. Только дай мне минутку...

— Сколько понадобится, — Джон зашуршал чем-то, звякнуло, брякнуло, до обострившегося слуха донесся шелест снимаемой одежды — и вот он уже лег рядом, прижавшись к Беллами всем телом, позволяя почувствовать, как каменно стоит его плоть, и как сам он напряжен. Одно это ощущение стоило едва ли не больше, чем все те садистские ласки, которым он подвергал Беллами этот бесконечный вечер... час... два часа... Три?

— Сколько мы тут... играем? — спросил Беллами, и получил ошеломляющий ответ:

— Минут сорок. 

Он помолчал, а Джон, почувствовав заминку, глухо уточнил в его плечо:

— Это много или мало? 

— Я-то думал, полночи, как минимум.

Джон приподнял голову и некоторое время молча явно изучал его лицо, а потом серьезно спросил, с усилием выравнивая дыхание:

— Белл, хочешь, все закончится? Последний раз спрашиваю. Если тебе достаточно, просто скажи. 

Беллами качнул бедрами, притираясь к его горячему члену, заставив Джона охнуть и самому невольно прижаться плотнее. Внезапно захотелось продолжить, не останавливаться, чтобы он вот так шумно дышал и постанывал, чтобы вцепился в Беллами обеими руками, чтобы не мучил себя больше, у них вся ночь впереди, успеет еще наиграться, пусть уже получит свое, пусть сделает это так, как ему явно давно хочется, просто он себе не позволяет этого хотеть...

— Ты еще не все взял, что тебе причитается, — сказал Беллами и с удовольствием услышал в собственном голосе те же властно-вальяжные нотки, что звучали все это время в голосе Джона. Только вот главный тут сегодня все равно он, а не Беллами. — Бери, пока я ничего не вижу.

Секунды молчания грозили растянуться еще в полночи, но тут Джон резко выдохнул и решительно сдернул с его глаз повязку, заставив зажмуриться от тусклого света ночной подсветки.

— Я не могу, — сказал он, чуть запинаясь. — Думал, хочу так сильно, что смогу. Но нет. Нафиг, Белл, я уже отыгрался за тот раз. Тебе ведь понравилось?

— Иди сюда, — не ответил он. Не потому, что не понравилось, а потому что его чувства сейчас были самым неважным. Сейчас важно было, что Джон снова уступает. Делает так, как хочет Беллами, а не он сам. И это требовало ответа, и немедленного. — Хорошо. Не надо так, как ты не можешь. Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Я все сделаю.

— Я хочу домой.

Беллами замер, не отпуская его из своих объятий, не отводя взгляда от серьезного лица, на какую-то долю секунды растерявшего всю взрослость и нагловатую уверенность.

— Домой?

— На Землю, — поспешно исправился тот, но Беллами уже понял. — Неважно, проехали. Прости, это все глупости. Я не знаю, чего хочу. Наверное, спать. Издеваться над тобой так утомительно...

Джона накрыло тоской по Земле. Вот почему он уходил от них, вот о чем думал, пялясь на стенку того тупика. 

— Я не могу тебя вернуть туда сейчас, — вырвалось у Беллами, а руки словно сами притянули Джона ближе, и тот на удивление не сопротивлялся, прильнул к нему всем телом, но уже не возбужденно, а как-то потерянно, как-то... по-детски. Он никогда так не вел себя с Беллами, да ни с кем, наверное, не вел, и эта минутная доверчивая открытость, то, как Джон искал в его руках поддержки, помощи и, кажется, даже защиты, то, как он из жесткого искусного сексуального партнера вдруг превратился в словно... младшего брата, больно напомнив об Октавии, — все это заставило Беллами прижать его к себе так крепко, как только мог, изо всех сил стараясь не причинить боли и неудобства. Он обнимал Джона, поглаживая его по голове, плечам, спине, уловил, как тот дрожит, спохватился и вытянул из-под них одеяло, укрыл обоих и снова поймал, прижал к себе, коснулся губами виска и уже не мог остановиться, целовал нежно, мягко, осторожно, и впервые за долгое время в этих поцелуях не было и намека на секс.

— Мы обязательно туда вернемся, — шептал он между этими поцелуями, — слышишь, я тебе обещаю, мы вернемся. И все у нас будет, и земля под ногами, и ветер, и голубое небо, и зеленые деревья... И костры, и рыба в речке. И на охоту пойдем, как раньше. И в траве поваляемся. 

— И с местными подеремся, — в тон ему подхватил Джон, вроде бы с прежним ехидством, но не вырываясь и не поднимая головы. — И взорвем еще что-нибудь, чтобы скучно не было...

— Если захочешь, — фыркнул ему в висок Беллами. — Ты только не циклись на этом. Зато у нас здесь есть мы. А можешь себе представить, чтобы мы вот так на Земле смогли жить? Чтобы все вместе. Чтобы немного хаоса, но никто не сходит с ума в одиночку. 

— Нет, — чуть подумав, отозвался Джон. — Нас бы не поняли. Но лично мне было бы на это наплевать. Я не собираюсь бросать ни тебя, ни Эмори, ни Эхо с Роаном, ни Рейвен, ни Хари, ни даже этого чудика с водорослями... Только вот вы все равно сами все уйдете.

Беллами вздохнул.

— Я тебя никогда не отпущу, — сказал он. — Ни тут, ни на Земле. Ни тебя, ни Эхо, ни Эмори, ни Рейвен, ни Монти с Хари... И никуда я не уйду. И Эмори никуда не уйдет. И Эхо. А от Роана ты еще сам убегать будешь, помяни мое слово.

— Да Роан интереснее и умнее всех вас вместе взятых, — тихонько засмеялся Джон, и Беллами почему-то был уверен, что он всерьез, и почему-то это было приятно.

Джон не отстранялся, и Беллами продолжил:

— Ты все не понимаешь, что я в тебе нашел... А я не просто нашел, я продолжаю находить. Ты — самая большая загадка в моей жизни, которую никогда не надоедает отгадывать. И то, что я отгадываю, мне нравится. Все. Целиком. И эта твоя тоска по Земле мне тоже нравится. Потому что у меня такая же. И у других тоже. Может, чуть другая, но она есть у всех. Мы все равно вместе. Даже в этом. 

Джон вздохнул.

— Прям таки все нравится, — полуутвердительно сказал он. 

— Все. 

— Я в спаррингах ноль.

— Уже нет.

— Я небритый.

— Меня устраивает.

— Я злой.

— Каким местом?

— Тьфу! Я некрасивый.

— Ты идиот.

— Я идио… Иди ты! Я самый умный у вас тут после Монти с Рейвен! И Роана.

— Ты красивый, — наконец вслух сказал Беллами и заставил Джона поднять голову. — До тебя меня парни вообще не интересовали. А тебя я не могу выкинуть из головы с первого дня. Твои глаза, — он поднял руку и коснулся уголка его глаза, а Джон все смотрел на него, даже не моргнув от прикосновения. — Твои губы. Твои руки… Твоя шея. Думаешь, я засосы на ней ставлю просто потому, что под губы удобно ложится? Да даже твоя щетина…

Он умолк и провел ладонью по щеке Джона, как в первый раз, забираясь по виску выше в волосы, притянул ближе и накрыл его губы своими, как тогда же, в первый раз. И как и тогда, почувствовал, как тот подается вперед, как ловит его поцелуи, как тянется к нему, как дрожат его руки, уже обнимающие, скользящие по спине, снова заводя и будоража, словно качели снова начали разбег. 

И снова Беллами ощущает, как наливается горячим и он сам, и Джон, там, где они соприкасаются животами. И как тогда, он протискивается ладонью между их телами, обхватывает оба напрягшихся снова члена и начинает плавно двигаться рукой и всем собой, подстраиваясь под дыхание Джона, под его зажмуренные глаза, под бисеринки пота, выступившие у него на висках, под каждое сокращение его гибкого тела, ловит снова его губы, не позволяя их закусить, и как и тогда, в первый раз, они кончают почти одновременно, отчаянно заливая себя и постель теплым семенем и ловя дыхание друг друга губами…

И как и тогда, все заканчивается разговором. Мирным, тихим, светлым, и даже тень общей тоски его не омрачает. Потому что она — общая. И они с ней справятся.


End file.
